


Here For You

by glassesgay



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Comfort, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Too sweet, Virgil needs a hug, enjoy please, good to see "i'm bad at titles" is a popular tag, i gave myself a cavity writing this, i'm not alone, logan is a good boy, title may change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassesgay/pseuds/glassesgay
Summary: Based on a post by soundly-logic on TumblrThe other sides find Virgil on the fridge when he's very clearly not okay.  The other sides don't know what to do, but one day he asks Logan to sit with him.





	Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post:  
> https://soundly-logic.tumblr.com/post/173545899585/headcanon

When Virgil wants to be alone he used to seclude himself in his room.  But once he became friends with the other sides, he found he didn't want to be  _alone_ alone.  He loved the quietness and secludedness of his bedroom when he wanted time to himself to recharge and relax.  But when he was upset or stressed, he found the lack of background noise unnatural.  He became used to Roman's singing, Patton's squeals of excitement, Roman and Logan bickering, Logan lecturing them all, the offended Princey noises, Patton's laughter, etc.  So now when he's upset, he finds himself wanting to be left alone but  not actually be alone.  He hates how complicated that sounds.

Logan woke up to Roman screaming.  He jumped out of bed and ran to the common room, only to literally run into Patton as he must've just jumped out of bed as well.  They ran to the kitchen to find Roman with his hand over his chest leaning over the counter and a wide-eyed Virgil... on the fridge.

"What happened?" Patton asked as he walked over to Roman to make sure he was okay.

"Surly Temple up there about gave me a heart attack," Roman said as he straightened himself up and Patton put a hand on his back.

"Virgil, why are you on top of the fridge?" Logan asked while running his hand down his face.  He didn't have time to grab his glasses so everything was a bit of a blur.

Logan saw the outline of Virgil shrug.

Logan sighed.  He snapped his fingers and his glasses appeared as they're merely a projection, just like Logan.  They try not to just snap things to them all the time, but he felt these were necessary.  After seeing Logan get his glasses Patton did the same.

Now Logan could see that Virgil's eyes were glassed over and red.

"Virgil are you okay?" Patton asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Virgil mumbled, fidgeting with his phone.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Virgil shrugged.

The other three looked at each other for answers, but none of them knew what to do.

"Well, kiddo, we're here if you wanna talk," Patton said frowning and looking at Logan and Roman as if they should say something.  Neither of them did.

Virgil just nodded and put his hood up, showing he didn't want to talk anymore.  Patton dragged Logan and Roman out of earshot of Virgil.

"Something's wrong," Patton whispered.

"Well, clearly," Logan responded.  Patton shushed him to signify he needed to whisper.  Logan rolled his eyes.

"We should leave him be for now.  He'll come to us when he's ready," Logan said.  Patton's frown deepened.

"But-"

Roman held a hand up to stop him. "Logan is right, Patton.  It would just make it worse to try and force him to talk."

Patton nodded, and Roman led Patton away with the promise of a marathon of Patton's favorite Disney movies.  Logan went up to his room to work on his tasks for the day.

 

One week after the incident, Logan entered the common room to discuss Thomas's new schedule.  Seeing none of the other sides in the living room yet Logan went to get a refill of his coffee and stopped when he saw Virgil on top of the fridge.  His eyes were red and puffy again, but this time there were tears actively streaming down his face.  He had his knees hugged against his chest and was staring at his lap.  Virgil hadn't noticed him yet, and as to not scare him, Logan slowly backed out of the kitchen a few steps and then made sure Virgil heard him coming this time.  He heard stirring and when he walked back into the kitchen Virgil was wiping his eyes.

"Hello, Virgil," Logan stated as if nothing was out of the ordinary.  Virgil laughed dryly at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Hey, Logan."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah."

Logan pursed his lips as the scene before obviously contradicted what had been told to him, but not wanting to pressure Virgil he simply walked over to the coffee machine.

"Well, I may not be as good as Patton, but I'm here if you need to say anything," Logan said as he poured coffee into his cup.  Virgil sighed.

"Nah, it's okay."

Logan hummed in acknowledgement.

"Well, I'm in the living room if you need anything.  Anything at all," Logan said as he walked out.  He heard Virgil mutter thanks as he walked away.

 

"Morning, Virgil," Logan said as he poured his cup of coffee.

"Morning, Logan," Virgil mumbled from his spot on the fridge.  He was in his usual spot of hugging his knees to his chest.  The other sides have gotten used to this.  If it made Virgil feel somewhat better and wasn't hurting anyone, why stop him?

"Everything okay, Virgil?"

"I'll be fine, Logan."

"I'm here to listen if you need me to, Virgil."

"Thanks, Logan."

Logan was about to walk out when Virgil stopped him.

"Hey, Logan?"

"Hm?"

"Sit with me?"

Logan turned around with one of his eyebrows quirked up.

"I mean, like," Virgil gestured to the counter tops, "Just, sit with me? Please?"

Logan didn't really want to sit on the counter. But, sadly, he did have some feelings and those feelings wanted to help Virgil, so Logan hoisted himself up on the counter and started reading.  He glanced up at Virgil and saw him looking visibly relaxed and was on his phone.  Satisfied, Logan leaned back the best he could and continued his book.

Roman walked in later and stopped in his tracks when he saw them.  Befuddled, he got his glass of water and walked out, but not before glancing back at them again.

They later saw a flash and looked up to see Patton grinning ear to ear holding his phone out to take a photo.  He waved at them before running out.  Logan and Virgil looked at each other and smirked before continuing their own activities.

A couple weeks later Logan found himself sitting on the counter top again with Virgil on the fridge.  He could hear Virgil's music from his earbuds as he messed around on his phone.

"Virgil?"

No answer.

"Virgil."

Virgil popped an earbud out.

"Huh?"

"Turn your music down; you're going to damage your hearing with how loud it is."

Virgil huffed. "Okay, yeah, sure."  He went to put his earbud back in when Logan stopped him again.

"Virgil?"

Virgil dropped his earbud out of annoyance.

"Yeah?"

"Does your sitting on the fridge have anything to do with what you said in the question and answer video we did with Thomas?"

"Huh?"

"The whole 'I am too overwhelmed to be worried about what is and is not a chair' speech?"

"Oh, uh, yeah I guess," Virgil said while rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.  Logan quirked up his eyebrow to show he wanted more explanation.  Virgil sighed and took out his other earbud and turned more towards Logan.

"You know you'd usually catch me sitting on like the counter or something, but one night I just found myself really panicking and I just felt too exposed everywhere.  I just found myself on the fridge.  I mean, being up high on a vantage point and in the corner wall just makes me feel safe, I guess," Virgil said, obviously embarrassed.

Logan opened his mouth to say something so Virgil continued before he could get a word in.

"And I like being in the commons.  It's nice to hear you guys and know I'm not alone, even if I don't really feel like talking to any of you."

That part was mumbled so quietly that Logan almost didn't hear it.  Logan just hummed in acknowledgement and looked back down to his book.  Virgil was glad Logan didn't press anymore and turned back to his phone after turning his music down.

 

A few weeks later and this had become a common occurrence between Logan and Virgil.  Patton and Roman had gotten used to it and no longer questioned it.  Logan had found the best position for him on the counter to comfortably read while Virgil seemed to be doing better with the company.

"Uh - hey, Logan?"

"Hm?"

"Can I sit by you?"

"I don't see why not."

Virgil slid off the fridge while Logan adjusted himself to make room for Virgil.  Virgil sat down next to him and was obviously more tense than he was on the fridge.  Logan knew that when Virgil was anxious it helped to hold his hands to keep him grounded, though it was usually Patton who did that.  So without thinking and holding his book in one hand, he used the other to hold onto Virgil's.  Virgil took a sharp intake of breath and Logan realized what he was doing.

Logan tried to ignore the heat rising in his face because he definitely did  _not_ have feelings for the anxious side and definitely did  _not_ hope that Virgil had feelings for him, too.  Virgil wrapped his hand around Logan's as well and Logan concluded, based on the blush on his face, that Virgil was as nervous as he was.

After a few minutes of hand holding and Virgil remaining tense, Logan let go of his hand wrapped his arm around Virgil's shoulder to hold him closer.  To ease Virgil's nerves, of course.  Not because he wanted to, and he definitely did not feel happy when Virgil relaxed and snuggled closer to him.  Definitely not.

They stayed in that comfortable silence for a while.  Logan holding Virgil and his book and Virgil leaning into Logan while on his phone.  Logan felt blush rise to his cheeks again when Virgil adjusted himself to where he was hugging Logan and his head was in the crook of his neck.  Logan moved his arm to hold Virgil closer to him.  Virgil hummed in contentment and they were so close Logan felt the vibrations.

 

Later that night, Logan confided in Patton his feelings for Virgil and what had happened.  Patton squealed in excitement and immediately wanted to know all the details.  Logan guessed that Virgil had told Roman cause he busted in the room with an embarrassed Virgil behind him saying Patton owed him five bucks because he "knew Specs would be the one to make the first move."

Logan ignored that bit.

While Roman and Patton worked out the details of this little bet they made, Logan grabbed Virgil's hand and led him to his own room.

They sat on the couch and Virgil quickly resumed the position they had been in earlier, but this time more on Logan's lap.  Virgil thought it was adorable how flustered Logan got.

"Thanks for being there for me," Virgil mumbled into Logan's neck.

"Of course," Logan replied.  Virgil smiled and sighed happily.  Logan kissed the top of Virgil's head as he laced their fingers together.  They talked for a while and in the middle of one of Logan's sentences he heard a deep sigh from Virgil.  He looked down and saw that he had fallen asleep in Logan's lap.  Logan noticed the dark circles under his eyes under the eye shadow and wondered when the last time Virgil had a good night's sleep was.  Not having the heart to move him and risk waking him up, Logan just kissed the top of his head again and took his glasses of to fall asleep there with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Requests are open so if you want me to write something for you shoot a message to my Tumblr imlovethomassanders and check out my other works if you liked this one! Thanks again and I hope you liked it!


End file.
